Memories
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Even Know You. School's starting for Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn but the boys have a tour. Can they manage being away from each other or will everything fall apart?
1. Intro

**Camp was over. Now after all the drama it's time to face new and harder situations…**

--

_"To us! We'll stay best friends even if we're apart!" Caitlyn said raising her glass. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Selena, and Jason smiled and followed her lead._

_--_

_"Hey what's today?" Mitchie asked_

_"Um…October 15__th__. Why?" Caitlyn answered. Mitchie's eyes widened. Selena was shocked by the date and turned to Mitchie who was also in shock. Caitlyn was confused._

_"I-…I have to go…" Mitchie said taking a step back._

_"Mitchie-" Selena said concerned._

_"Uh bye guys…" Mitchie ran away. _

_"What's wrong with Mitchie Caitlyn asked Selena._

_--_

**Also with camp over the boys have to go on tour and the girls have school…**

_"I don't think I can handle being away from you all the time…" Mitchie said looking down. Shane wrapped his arms around her._

_"What are you saying?" Shane asked softly._

_"I…I think we should break up…"_

_--_

_"Being on tour is tearing me and Mitchie apart!" _

_--_

_"Hi, I'm Adam. I just moved here" Adam introduced himself to the class. Caitlyn nudged Mitchie._

_"Cutie alert." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie. They giggled._

_--_

_"Hey guys I wrote this song for someone who's…very special to me. And I just hope that she hears it. Hope you like it." Shane said to the crowd. He started to play his guitar._

_--_

_"Isn't it weird how we're always stuck in between Mitchie and Shane's problems?" Caitlyn said to Nate_

_"Yeah I guess. But they're out best friends. We have to be there for them." Nate replied_

_--_

_"I wish Rhett didn't live in California. It's way too far" Selena complained._

_"Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough." Mitchie said assuring her friend._

_--_

_"I can't forget about him! It's too hard!"She cried. "I…I love him too much…" _

_"…You love him?" _

_"More than life."_

_--_

**Relationships aren't the only problems. How are they going to deal with the Tess of the school?...**

_"Move it Bitchie." Abby said shoving Mitchie making her drop her books. Mitchie signed and bent down to pick up her books. _

_--_

**Even with camp over, the drama just keeps getting hotter. What lies ahead for the teens? Break ups, school, tours, and so much more. **

**Smitchie starts heating up, Naitlyn stays strong, and Selena and Rhett still care for each other.**

**And what about Connect 3's other band mate Jason. Has he found his special girl. **

**All of these questions will be answered in **_**Memories**_**…**

**YAY!! THE INTRO TO THE SEQUEL IS UP!!...Sorry it's not that great..**

**Oh and thanks to everyone for your ideas on what should happen. I really appreciate everything from you guys. And as you can probably see I decided to use **Cool Rocker13 **'s for the title.(Yes I said that already in the message for I Don't Even Know You) Thanks again to everyone who's been reading _I Don't Even Know You_ and sticking with me even though I had a few troubles in the beginning. Hehe..**

**By the way...my school is starting Monday so I don't want you guys to think I'm dead because I'm not updating. And plus I have volleyball practice and games. So...I'll try my hardest to update for you guys. Holy crap thinking about school reminded me of my summer reading list which I should be reading. Eh...I only have a 100 pages or something left. I'll live .**

**ONE MORE THING!!(sorry so many things to say) HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMI LOVATO AND JOE JONAS!! Haha...Joe got a motorcycle when he can't drive? Crazy xD I don't know what Demi got for her birthday but it's probably kewl. **

**Thanks for everything. I heart you guys. (Btw I'm pretty sure you already read this before but don't forget about ScarletBlush's competition for Camp Rock stories. Just a reminder)**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	2. Meet The Family

**YES! FIRST CHAPTER UP BEFORE SCHOOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters...But if I did that would be so cool haha. I do own Rhett, Selena, Hailey, Cameron, and the rest of Mitchie's family. **

"I can't believe it!"

"I know my parents said yes!"

"This is going to be amazing!"

"I know!" The boys of Connect 3 and Rhett grumbled. They had to listen to their girlfriends for the past 2 hours going on and on about how Caitlyn was allowed to move in with Mitchie and her family.

"Dude, this is torcher." Nate said putting his head in his hands.

"I agree. Who wants to go out somewhere?" Shane said boredly. All of the guys' heads snapped up and immediately agreed. "Yeah, bye ladies. But us _men_ have other stuff to do then listen to their girl friends ramble." Shane joked.

"Oh come on guys. Aren't you excited that she's moving in with me? There's an up for me and Sel and there's an up for you guys. Well Nate…" Mitchie said smiling. Nate rose an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah what's the up for me?" Nate asked. Caitlyn smiled.

"That when Shane throws a hissy fit to see Mitchie I'll be here too so I can see me." Caitlyn said kissing Nate's cheek. He grinned.

"Yes that is true." Nate agreed.

"Oh and I'll be having a few of those just so you know" Shane said. Everyone laughed.

"My parents are sending my stuff over in a few days so we'll have to prepare the room for all my junk." Caitlyn said smiling.

"It's okay Caitlyn. We'll be able to fit both of our stuff in my room. No biggy." Mitchie said also smiling.

"Hey when does school start?" Selena asked. Mitchie looked at her calendar.

"Um…August 25. Ugh I don't want to go to school. We're going to have to see Mrs. Peongi's pointy nose again with the mole on the tip." Mitchie complained. Selena gagged.

"I know. It's disgusting. Hopefully she either got it removed or she got fired. Anything is fine with me." Selena said. Mitchie laughed while the others were all confused.

"I'm sorry what? Mrs. Peongi and a huge mole?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah she was our homeroom teacher last year. Total creepo." Selena said.

"Yeah, how about we don't think of school. 'Cause when we think of school it reminds me of how much I'm going to miss Nate, Jason, and Rhett when they leave." Mitchie joked. Shane gaped at her.

"What you're not going to miss you're totally hot, awesome rockstar boyfriend?" Shane pouted. Mitchie giggled.

"Hm…no." Mitchie said.

"Well you'll regret ever saying that!" Shane said tickling Mitchie. She burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! I give! I'll miss you" Mitchie said taking a deep breath.

"Good." Shane said giving Mitchie a kiss. She smiled into the kiss.

"Okay…so where are we going to go out? Wanna go have dinner or something?" Nate suggested.

"How about we go to…Gino's East? I wanna write on their walls." Jason said smiling.

"Sure. But make sure you bring markers. Trust me last time me and Mitchie went there we only had pens and it's so hard to write with only pens." Selena said laughing.

"Okay we'll go to Gino's East then. Everyone agreed?" Rhett asked the group. They all nodded.

"Okay just let me go tell my parents." Mitchie said getting up from the couch. They were all in Mitchie's living room and her parents were in the kitchen.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her parents and younger sister.

"Hi Hail, mom, dad." Mitchie said smiling. "We're going to be going to Chicago for dinner."

"Where are you guys going?" Her mother asked.

"Gino's East." Mitchie stated.

"I don't know honey…you're brother is coming in tonight…"

"Really?" Mitchie was surprised. "I didn't know that. What time is he going to be home?"

"Around six. Do you think you could wait and maybe you could bring your sister and brother with you?" Her father asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Sure. No problem." Mitchie said. "So Cam's going to be here in about a half hour?" Mitchie asked reading the clock.

"Yeah. So are you sure it's okay to just wait a bit longer?" Her father, Joel, asked once again. Mitchie nodded.

"Yup. No problem at all. Are you up for going into town Hailz?" Mitchie asked her sister. Her sister looked up from the magazine she was reading and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Hailey said sighing. Mitchie rose an eyebrow. Hailey doesn't usually act like that. And since when did she start reading teen fashion magazines?

"Well okay. Um Hailey can I talk to you in private?" Mitchie asked. Hailey nodded again and followed Mitchie into Hailey's room.

"So what's up?" Hailey asked.

"What's up with you? You never read teen magazines. You're usually out skate boarding or with your friends or something? And your style also changed. Spill." Mitchie said smirking at her little sister. Hailey blushed.

"You know me way to well." Hailey said sighing.

"So…what happened?"

"Well…while you were at camp I was, as you said, hanging with my friends a lot and Jessica introduced me to her friend Ryan. And he seemed really nice and cute and-" Mitchie interrupted her sister.

"Hold that thought. This calls for the other girls. Let me get them real quick." Mitchie said taking out her phone. She quickly texted Caitlyn telling her to get up to Hailey's room asap.

Caitlyn and Selena entered Hailey's room in a matter of seconds.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Selena and Caitlyn asked as soon as they opened the door. The guys were right behind them.

"Uh…Guys…this is a girl thing. Unless you'd like to be scarred for life I suggest that you…um you know LEAVE." Mitchie said to her guy friends.

"Oh I get it. _Girl_ problems." Shane said backing up. The guys all shrugged and left the room.

"Okay so what's up?" Selena asked sitting on the floor next to Mitchie.

"Okay well as I was saying before my friend Jessica introduced me to this guy Ryan. And he's amazing. But then Jessica told me he only likes girly girls so she changed me from a skater girl to well…what I am now." Hailey said. The girls all smiled.

"Hailey's crushing" they said in a sing-song voice. Of course it was in perfect harmony too since they went to Camp Rock. Hailey blushed and hit them with one of her pillows.

"Shut up. What do I do?" Hailey asked her sister and her friends.

"Why don't you invite him to dinner tonight?" Mitchie asked. "Oh wait I forgot to tell you guys…is it okay if Hailey and Cam join us? Cam's coming in tonight."

"Yeah sure. We'll get to see the hot brother of yours." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Okay once again let's avoid that. You should invite him to dinner. It'll be fun. Trust. Sister's honor." Mitchie said smiling.

"Wow Mitch, you sound just like your mom Connie." Caitlyn said. Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded.

"Fine I'll invite him. Now shoo" Hailey said kicking her sister and friends out. The girls headed down stairs laughing.

"Is everything alright?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist.

"Two feet" Mitchie's father called from the kitchen. Shane immediately let go of Mitchie and stepped back. Everyone laughed.

"I love your dad Mitch." Nate said laughing.

"Yes he is a very responsible, and cool dad always looking out for his daughter!" Shane said loud enough for her dad to hear.

"Nice try son, but not gonna work." Joel said.**(Daddy's name if you forgot)** Once again everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay so Cam should be getting here so-" Mitchie was cut off by the door bell ringing. "He's here!"

Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn rushed to the door while Mitchie's parents got up from the table in the kitchen to greet their son.

"Cammy!" Mitchie said smiling. She hugged her brother.

"Hey Mitchie. Remember I'm not a girl so stop calling me that." Cameron said hugging his sister back. They laughed.

"Ooh…now I see what you meant by hot. I totally agree with you on that." Caitlyn whispered to Selena.

"Who are your friends?" Cameron asked Mitchie. He had his left arm around Mitchie.

"Okay so you know Selena." Mitchie said.

"Yes I do." Cameron said giving Selena a hug with his other arm.

"This is Caitlyn, she's going to be staying with us for the school year because well…we're going to miss her too much if she goes to boarding school." Mitchie said. Cameron said hello to Caitlyn and shook her hand. **(Even when Caitlyn visited she wasn't able to see Cam remember?)**"This is Rhett, Selena's boyfriend."

"I'll have to watch out for you then. Selena's like a sister to me." Cameron joked as Rhett tensed up. "Kidding dude. Just take care of her."

"Nice. Um…well you probably already know these guys. They're from Connect 3" Mitchie said.

"Ah yes. The boys that you have on your walls. How could I forget. There's like a ton of those posters in your room." Cameron said. The guys laughed as Mitchie blushed.

"Shut up. Well Nate is dating Caitlyn and I'm dating Shane." Mitchie finished. Cameron eyed Shane.

"Hm…Mitchie_ is _my sister so I _will_ have to look out for you." Cameron said shaking hands with Shane. Shane let out a nervous laugh. Cameron was using his super-serious-but-also-kidding face.

"Um yeah. Nice to meet you." Shane said. Now it was Mitchie's parents' turn to greet their son.

"Hello Cam. Nice to see you home again. How's moving into your dorm going?" Joel asked.

"Pretty good. My roommates are hilarious" Cameron answered his father giving him a "guy" hug.

Hailey came down the stairs a moment later with her cell phone in hand. She had changed her outfit into something normal for her. Jeans, a beanie, and a graphic T-shirt.

"Ryan said he'll come ton- CAM!!" Hailey said excitedly seeing her brother. He grinned giving his youngest sister a hug.

"Hey Hailz. Who's this Ryan you're talking about?" Cameron asked. Hailey blushed.

"Oh, um…no one. You'll meet him tonight. Anyways shouldn't we get going. It takes a bit to get down town." Hailey said trying to change the subject. They all agreed and said good bye to Mitchie's parents.

"Well that was fun." Jason said grinning. Shane and Rhett grumbled in response while the girls giggled.

"Yup. So how are we all going to fit?" Caitlyn asked eyeing the cars. They had Jason's Hummer and Shane's Volvo.

"Well my car can fit up to eight people." Jason said.

"And mine fits six." Shane said.

"How about me, Hailey, Cameron, Ryan, and Shane in Shane's car and then Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Selena, and Rhett in Jason's car?" Mitchie suggested. They all agreed.

"Um Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Ryan?" Shane asked his girlfriend.

"Oh right! Ryan is Hailey's date that we're picking up. That's okay right?" Mitchie asked Shane. He nodded.

"As long as you know how to get to his house then we're good." Shane said. Mitchie nodded in response and they all got in a car.

Picking up Ryan was fast since he didn't live too far away. But of course Cameron being who he was started getting all proctective of his sisters and kept asking questions to their dates and boyfriend. Everyone arrived at the restaurant after a bit. Now all they had to do was wait to get seated. The boys of Connect 3 were all wearing hats and sun glasses trying to not get noticed. Who knows what'll happen at this dinner?

**Haha, I don't know why but it seems fun writing Cameron and Joel. Over proctective-ness hehe. Well school starts Monday...and I'll try to get another chapter in for you guys but that'll be hard. But at least you guys know what Mitchie's family is like now!! Yay! I'll put a link to what I think that Cameron and Hailey look like. Rhett too.(Just remind me if I forget because with summer I've been seriously lazy. xD)**

**Next time:**

**-Dinner!!**

**-Uh..OTHER!**

**Mkayyy thanks for reading. Heart you guys! **

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	3. Dinner

The group sat down at a big booth. Connect 3 hadn't been noticed. Yet.

"So what are you gonna do when one of your fans sees you guys? Are you all going public about your relationships?" Cam asked the boys. They shrugged.

"It depends on what the girls want." Shane said looking at Mitchie. Mitchie sighed.

"I think we should keep it quiet for a while. You know so we don't get hounded by the paparazzi any more than you usually do." Mitchie said looking down. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No problem. Anything's good with me. Just as long as you feel comfortable." Shane kissed her cheek. Mitchie smiled but moved her face.

"That means no P.D.A." Mitchie giggled. Shane sighed and moved his arm. Nate turned to Caitlyn.

"How about you?" Nate asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"If you want to go public that's alright with me. I don't really care." Caitlyn said. Nate grinned.

"So you won't care if I kiss you or hold hands in public?" Nate asked. Caitlyn smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm still Caitlyn and you're still Nate. I know that you don't like P.D.A. so much, so stop rubbing it in Shane's face" Caitlyn told her boyfriend. Nate laughed.

"Yes please don't show P.D.A. There are still people who aren't paparazzi that dislike watching…kissing and other couple-y stuff" Cameron complained. They laughed.

"Oh shut up. You and Katie used to be like that" Hailey teased. Cameron shook his head.

"Yeah Cam. Stop complaining." Mitchie said smiling. She noticed how Ryan was being all quiet. "Okay let's get off this topic. What are we ordering?" Everyone looked at their menus.

"So Ryan how are things for you?" Mitchie asked. Hailey shot Mitchie a look which she ignored. Ryan shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Still a bit in shock that my friend's sister is dating _the_ Shane Gray. Other than that everything's cool." Ryan said. All of the girls gave Hailey a sympathetic look when he only called her a friend.

"Why would he be in shock for knowing Shane was dating Mitchie?" Jason asked. Ryan laughed but then stopped when he saw that Jason was being serious. He stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ignore Jason. He's slow." Nate said sighing. "Just don't tell anyone that Mitchie and Shane are dating." Ryan nodded. The waitress came up to their table.

"Hey what can I get y'a- Wait aren't you Connect 3? Can I get your autographs?" their waitress asked excitedly. She looked like she would be in college. "Or will you sign the walls? I bet my manager would love that"

Connect 3 gave the girl a small smile.

"Uh sure…do you have anything for us to sign?" Shane asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"Well can you sign my apron thing?" she asked. The boys nodded and Caitlyn and Mitchie handed them silver markers. "Thank you so much!"

"Who do we make it out to?" Nate asked as she handed them her apron.

"To Natasha please." Natasha said. They nodded as they started to write stuff down. "So are you girls their girlfriends?" She asked pointing to Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena. Mitchie and Caitlyn shook their heads no while Caitlyn nodded yes.

"I'm Nate's girlfriend. But it's a secret right now. We wanna be the first ones to tell everyone so keep quiet about it for now please." Caitlyn smiled. Natasha smiled and nodded.

"Okay…done." Nate said closing the marker.

He wrote, _Hey Natasha. Thanks for listening to our music. You rock! Sincerely, Nate._

Jason wrote, _Hi! Thanks for being a fan. Do you like birdhouses? Maybe we can go bird watching sometime! –Jason._

Shane wrote, _Hey Tacia thanks for liking the band. Keep servin' it up here! From the rockstar, Shane Gray._

"Wow you guys write…interesting messages…" Natasha said laughing. Everyone else nodded. "So what can I get y'all tonight?"

"Is a deep dish sausage good with everyone now?" Selena asked. They nodded. "Then we'll have that please." Natasha smiled and nodded.

"That all? Nothing else?" Natasha asked writing the order down.

"Drinks?" Mitchie asked the group.

"I think we can all handle Coke." Shane said. Natasha wrote everything down.

"Okay I'll be back in a few with the drinks." She left them to go to the kitchen.

"So…what now?"Rhett asked.

"Wait…" Selena said getting something out of her bag. Everyone looked at her weirdly until she pulled out a marker. She turned around in the boot so she was facing the wall. She wrote _S+R3_. She put a big heart around it.

"So what's everyone else writing?" Selena asked facing them smiling. Rhett kissed her cheek.

"That's cute." Mitchie said smiling. "So what should I write?"

"Why don't you write _Shane Gray is Hot_?" Shane suggested.

"Or Mitchie is the Bestie. You know just so you don't feed his ego." Hailey said. Mitchie laughed as Shane playfully glared at Hailey. They had become like brother and sister even if they just met a week ago when Mitchie got home from camp. Mitchie went with Hailey's idea. She wrote it on the wall behind her.

"Hailey, what are you gonna write?" Caitlyn asked. Hailey shrugged.

"You should write _Hailey is Coolie_. You'll kind of match your sister's." Ryan said smiling.

"But if I wrote that it wouldn't be cool. I'm nowhere near cool." Hailey said. Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn leaned in eagerly to listen to what Ryan would say to that.

"Yeah you are. You're one of the coolest girls I know" Ryan said. Hailey blushed. The girls all grinned at each other. Mitchie's phone started to vibrate. She opened the text in her lap.

**Caitlyn:** Awwwww! So cute! (:

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn from across the table and smiled.

**Mitchie: **I know! They so dig each other!

Shane looked over to see what she was doing. He saw her message. Being an oblivious guy he was confused as to what they were talking about.

**Selena:** What did he just say?? I didn't hear!

Mitchie looked to Hailey and Ryan.

"Really?..." Hailey asked. She was blushing scarlet and Ryan was giving a soft smile. "But I'm not like a huge girly girl or whatever and-"

"Ugh I hate girl girls. They annoy me to world's end. It's a good thing you're not a girly girl or else I wouldn't have come tonight." Ryan said.

**Mitchie:** Do u think?...

**Caitlyn:** Totally!

**Selena:** OMG

Mitchie and Caitlyn were confused about Selena's 'OMG' until they looked up from their phone. Their jaws dropped.

"Dude gross! Not when we're going to eat!" Cameron complained. Hailey and Ryan were in a tight lip lock.

"Shut up Cameron." Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena said together. "Awwww!"

"Girls…" Nate, Shane, and Rhett said together. Jason was busy drawing a bird on the wall.

**Caitlyn: **Adorable!

**Mitchie:** Definitely! (:

**Selena:** lol I just realized that we can all kiss our significant other right now except Smitchie. xD

"Smitchie?" Shane whispered in her ear. Mitchie was startled and slightly jumped in her seat.

"Are you eavesdropping on my texts?" Mitchie asked raising her eyebrows. Shane shrugged.

"Not really eavesdropping…just reading from over your shoulder. Who are you texting anyways?"

"Caitlyn and Selena." Mitchie answered. She was texting a reply while Shane stared at her.

"They're right there…why don't you talk?" Mitchie rolled her eyes. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Because we don't want anyone to hear besides us."

**Mitchie:** Smitchie??

**Caitlyn: **lol I like that one

**Selena:** yea its like Naitlyn lol (:

Mitchie burst out laughing. Caitlyn pouted.

"Oh come on…can't it be anything better?" Caitlyn asked. The guys and Hailey were allconfused.

"Like what?" Selena asked. Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"Um…like…Cate! You know C-A-T-E." Caitlyn said smiling. Mitchie and Selena laughed shaking their heads.

"No way idiot. That's still your name." Selena said. The guys were very confused now.

"Girl translation?" Shane asked. The guys shrugged.

"Naitlyn and Smitchie. They are perfect names." Selena concluded. The guys were still confused but sighed. Once again the girls laughed.

"Well then what's your name?" Mitchie asked Selena. Selena shrugged.

"We don't have a name." Selena said.

"Are you guys already giving couple names?" Hailey asked. The girls nodded.

"Oooh! That's what they were doing…" Shane, Nate, and Rhett said in realization. Natasha came back with their drinks and then left to get their pizza.

"Jason…what are you doing?" Rhett asked weirded out. Jason turned around smiling.

"I drew a blue footed boobie." Jason stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "What?..." Jason asked confused.

"Dude…What. The. Hell?" Cameron asked holding his soda glass. He was going to drink it but stopped to stare at Jason. Jason looked uber confused.

"What? You've never heard of a blue footed boobie?" Jason asked the group.

"Do I want to know?..." Ryan whispered to Hailey.

"Well I don't even know…don't ask me." Hailey whispered back.

"What is a…blue footed boobie?" Nate asked

"It's a bird. Duh." Jason said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"At least we know he's not hallucinating." Shane said shaking his head. They laughed.

"Did you know that the blue footed boobie came from the Spanish term _bobo_ which means _dunce_" Jason said. Everyone once again stared at Jason. They laughed.

"Jason's obsessed with birds." Nate stated so Ryan and Hailey knew.

Soon Natasha came back with their pizza. After everyone got their slice they dug in.

"Wow who knew pizza could taste so good…" Nate said taking a bit of pizza. Everyone nodded their heads. They finised their meal and Natasha came back with the check. Mitchie took the check but Shane stole it out of her hands before she could read it.

"Shane…" Mitchie started. Shane shook his head

"No Mitchie. I'm paying." Shane stated. He took a credit card out of his wallet and placed it with the check.

"But for everyone-" Mitchie tried again.

"Mitchie…" Shane warned. She sighed defeated

"That's what I get for letting m popstar boyfriend go to dinner in Chicago.." Mitchie muttered as Shane softly laughed. The waitress came to pick up the check and then gave Shane the receipt to sign.

"Um…I kind of told my manager that Connect 3 was here and shw was wondering if you could-" Natasha started.

"Sign the walls? Of course. We'd love to." Connect 3 said together. They took out markers. "Where do we sign?" Shane asked.

"Um anywhere really. Just write big I guess." Natasha said shrugging. They nodded and looked around.

"Where should we sign peoplez?" Shane asked his friends.

"I don't know…the wall maybe?" Mitchie said sarcastically. If they weren't trying to hide their relationship, Shane would have kissed her for joking.

"Hm…I was thinking of writing on the wall but then again everyone writes on the wall. So it wouldn't be special. And since I _am_ Shane Gray if has to be special." Shane said grinning.

"I'm not going to say anything that he could use to twist my words around to feed his ego…" Mitchie said sighing. Everyone laughed while Shane pouted.

"Dude just sign the walls" Nate said. When they finished Connect 3 left a generous tip and left.

"I insist that you all stay here! I can't let my daughter's friends stay in some hotel!" Danielle said when they got to Mitchie's house. Caitlyn and Selena were 

already supposed to be sleeping over. Rhett, Shane, Nate, and Jason were going to stay in a hotel nearby.

"We wouldn't want to intrude Ms…uh.._Damon_." Shane said. He still wasn't used to her last name and Mitchie's last name being the same.

"One: You can call me Danielle. Two: Nonsense! We would love for you guys to stay here!" Danielle said.

"But where would we stay? There's no room" Nate said. Danielle thought for a moment.

"The basement. We'll set up sleeping bags and air mattresses for you guys. It'll be fine" The boys finally agreed. Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn were upstairs getting ready for bed.

"Wow Mitch…I can't believe your mom was practically begging the boys to stay. My parents would kick them out as soon as I got dropped off." Caitlyn said laughing.

"Mitchie's mom is DA BOMB." Selena said also laughing. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Weirdos." Mitchie said. She changed into a pink tank top and black shorts. Caitlyn was wearing a purple and black striped tank top with purple shorts. Selena had on a blue t-shirt with a peace sign on it and black shorts.

" 'Kay let's get downstairs to check on the boys." Mitchie said.

"Okay let's go down now." Caitlyn said. They headed downstairs quietly so they wouldn't wake up Mitchie's parents or siblings who had gone to sleep. When they got to the basement door they heard arguing. They opened the door quietly so they wouldn't get noticed by the guys yet.

"Dude you stole my blow drier!" they heard Shane complain.

"You stole my gel!" Rhett said back.

"So? It's gel. You could have borrowed any of ours" The girls were standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at their boyfriends. None of the guys noticed them yet.

"And you could've borrowed someone else's blow drier!"

"No…My blow drier is special. It's not like the others." Shane said.

"It's official: Our boyfriends are gay." Selena stated**(NOTHING AGAINST GAYS!!) **When she said that the girls burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they fell to the floor. The guys all turned to the girls and blushed. After they calmed down they faced the guys.

"Wow…So Shane, can _I_ borrow your hair drier?" Mitchie asked jokingly."And Rhett, can I borrow some gel? I think we need a little touch-up." Selena said laughing again. Mitchie joined in with her laughter.

"You're not gay and obsessed with hair too are you?" Caitlyn asked Nate. He quickly shook his head no. "Good I wouldn't want to be scared about finding you wearing women's clothes and obsessing over your hair. Not that I have anything against gays of course." Nate laughed.

"Are you guys done laughing now? I think we should go to bed before Mitchie's parents kill us from being so loud." Nate said. Mitchie held up her pointer finger meaning that she needed a second to recover.

"Okay. I'm good. Night Nate, Jason, Shane." Selena said smiling.

"Me too. Night Rhett, Nate, Jase." Mitchie said.

"What about me?" Shane and Rhett said.

"Hm…we'd kiss you goodnight…" Mitchie started grinning.

"But we're afraid you'll get grossed out." Selena finished. The two boys pouted.

"Meanies…" Rhett and Shane said together again. The two girls walked up to their boyfriends.

"Night Rhett." Selena said giving Rhett a peck on the lips and then heading for the stairs.

Mitchie however decided to tease Shane. She put her smiling face right in front of Shane's pouting one so they were an inch apart.

"Goodnight popstar." Mitchie whispered. She moved her face closer but then quickly turned it to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mit-_chiee._" Shane whined putting his hands on her hips bringing her closer. Mitchie bit her lip. Shane put a hand on her cheek and made her lips crash onto his. Mitchie pressed herself against him.

While Shane and Mitchie were in a heated make-out session the rest of the group was talking and sitting on the air mattresses.

"I will laugh so hard if someone in Mitchie's family comes down here to check on you guys and sees _that._" Selena said.

"I think you've had enough laughing for one night." Rhett said kissing the top of her head. She giggled.

"Someone please stop them. I love Mitchie to death but it's pretty gross seeing her making out with someone." Caitlyn said sticking her tongue out. Nate got up from his air mattress to get something. He stopped.

"Hey…'Lena, what does Mitchie's family have that I can pour on them?" Nate whispered so _Smitchie_ wouldn't hear. Selena thought for a second.

"Let's see…water, juice, this weird purple stuff in their fridge…But I suggest just doing plain water since Danielle will kill anyone who makes a mess in her house." Selena said yawning. She rested her head in the crook of Rhett's neck. Nate nodded. He quickly got a glass of water from the kitchen and came downstairs again. He quietly walked over to Shane and Mitchie who had moved 

onto the couch to make-out. He poured the glass of water on them and Mitchie shrieked. Shane glared.

"What was that for?" Mitchie asked. Nate shrugged.

"So we don't have to see you guys make-out all the time and so if Mitchie's parents come down here to check up on us they won't kill Shane and throw us all out." Nate said tiredly. They blushed.

"Night Shane." Mitchie said kissing Shane one more time. The girls headed upstairs after saying goodnight to their boyfriends and Jason. They crawled into their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay crappy ending. I know. But I was just like rambling and couldn't think of a way to end the chapter...oh and sorry for it being so late!! I had school and my parents won't let me use the computer on school days unless it's for homework and stuff. So I had to write the chapter in my binder.**

**Review on what you thought about the chapter!!**

**Next Time:**

**-Rhett has to go home to get ready for school. (AWWWW)**

**-School IS coming soon...just not yet. **

**Kayy...that's all I can think of right now..heart you guys!**

**OH WAIT!! I forgot to say that btwiloveyou gave me the idea for the school and tours drama...I'm still adding onto those topics though. andddd...Your Favorite Review has called dibs on being Cameron's #1 fan.(Just thought I'd add that in for fun xD)**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	4. Girls Day Out

**OMG, I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I haven't written anything in forever. This would've been up a lot sooner but my mom made me get off the computer. Please, please, please forgive me for not updating! I hope this chapter makes up for it...if not..Idk. Tell me what you want to happen in the story. I'm starting to get a bit of writers block. --**

**Disclaimer: That'd be awesome to own Camp Rock. Ah, but it's too much work. **

After a few days passed, the day had come. Today Rhett was going back home to California.

"You're not leaving." Selena said fighting back tears. Rhett sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I don't want to. But I have to. We've both got school and I don't think my parents would be happy to find out I'm moving in with my family at sixteen. They'll probably think I got you pregnant or something," Rhett said "I didn't get you pregnant did I?" Selena giggled and shook her head. "See I can still get to laugh"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't go cheating on me with all those pretty L.A. girls" Selena said looking up at him. He smiled.

"Hm…that'll be pretty hard. Especially that hot Miley Cyrus…" Rhett said. Selena whacked his arm.

"Ew! You can cheat on me with anyone BUT Miley Cyrus. Ugh I hate her. Ever since she made fun of me and Demi's video and I played Mikayla on Hannah Montana she's hated me."

"Calm down sweets. I don't like Miley anymore than you do. The only person I like is you." Rhett said giving Selena a kiss. "Oh and don't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing a lot of me. And you better come back to L.A. soon to tape Wizards." Rhett said. Selena smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Selena said simply and kissed him again. "I'm going to be filming Wizards again soon. Promise."

There was a loud cough in the room.

"Yeah…sorry about that guys. We got caught up in the moment." Rhett apologized to his friends who were all sitting on the couch across from the couple.

"Mhm…Rhett we'll miss you too." Mitchie said getting up. Rhett smiled and agreed. The girls (Mitchie and Caitlyn) walked over to Selena, while the guys (Shane, Nate, and Jason) walked over to Rhett.

"Well this flat our sucks." Selena said to her friends. They nodded their heads.

"But hey! Think of the bright side. You'll be in L.A. soon to tape Wizards." Mitchie said. Selena frowned.

"Yeah but then I leave you guys. It's a win-lose situation.

"Well…you'll have a buncha other famous friends to keep you company." Caitlyn said.

Meanwhile the boys were in a conversation of their own.

"So what time do you need to be at the airport?" Nate asked.

"At least by two. Flight leaves at four." Rhett replied.

"We'll miss you dude. But we'll see you every once and a while when we pop into L.A. for a bit." Shane said. All the guys nodded.

"So Rhett while you're at home can you make me a birdhouse?" Jason asked. Rhett rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to make one for you?" Rhett asked. Jason was confused.

"What? Who? I didn't know I had a girlfriend! Now she's probably going to yell at me for not calling her!" Jason said looking for his phone.

"…What the hell? He doesn't know his own girlfriend?"

"He hasn't asked Ella out yet." Shane said shaking his head. Rhett made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Oh so Ella's my girlfriend!" Jason said. "But wait…I don't have her number!"

"Jase, he was kidding. Now come on. The cab is going to be here soon to pick up Rhett." Nate said. Rhett nodded his head and moved his backpack and suitcase to the door.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." Selena said hugging Rhett again. There was a honk coming from the outside. The cab was here.

"I'm going to miss my flight sweetie." Rhett said hugging Selena back.

"Group hug everyone!" Jason said wrapping his arms around the couple. Everyone else joined in. The honk came again.

"Guys. Cab. Gotta go." Rhett said squished in the middle. They pulled back from the hug. "I'm gonna miss everyone. Really. You guys have turned into my best friends."

"Then don't go!" Selena whined again. Rhett gave her one brief kiss on the lips and picked up his backpack.

"Thanks again for everything. I'll miss you 'Lena. Trust me, I'm going to visit. That's a promise." Rhett said. The guys helped Rhett with his suitcase. The girls waited by the door frame as they watched the boys say their goodbyes and Rhett get into the cab. Rhett waved one last time before the cab drove off.

"You handled that very well Sel. I would've broke down crying and literally begged him on my hands and knees to stay." Mitchie said giving Selena a soft smile and a pat on the back. Selena smiled back and nodded.

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Selena. The next morning Mitchie wanted to get Selena back to her old happy, hyper self.

"Okay ladies, what are we doing today?" Shane asked.

"Hm…I think with a bummed out Selena we need a Girls' Day Out." Mitchie said looking at Caitlyn and Selena. They smiled brightly.

"Whaa? But Mitchie your school is starting soon and we won't be able to see you as much. Well I won't be able to see you so much." Shane complained. Mitchie smiled at him.

"Well how about we have a girls' day out and you have a guys' day out. It'll be fun. Promise. And then we can meet up again later for dinner." Mitchie said. Shane sighed.

"Guys, what do you think?" Shane asked his brothers.

"I don't really care." Nate said. Shane turned to Jason.

"I'll only agree if we can go to the pet store." Jason said giving the puppy dog pout. Shane ran a hand through his hair but nodded. Jason jumped up in the air happily.

"Okay so the guys are going to the pet store…where do you guys wanna go?" Mitchie asked.

"The mall?" Selena suggested. Caitlyn shrugged and Mitchie nodded smiling.

"Sure. Hold on…I have to get my bag upstairs." Mitchie said.

"Oh me too." Selena and Caitlyn said together. The girls all headed upstairs. Mitchie threw her iPod, cell phone, wallet, and a bunch of other things in her bag. They headed back downstairs and to Mitchie's garage.

"Can I drive?" Selena asked. Mitchie stopped what she was doing and stared at Selena.

"I love you and all but I'm scared to let you drive…" Mitchie said.

"Oh come on! It was one little dent. And plus that traffic thing was SO not a big deal." Selena said.

"Nice try but I'm still driving." Mitchie said. They all climbed into Mitchie's mom's car. Her mom let them drive it to get around places.

"How big is the mall here? I forgot." Caitlyn asked. They shrugged.

"It's the size of a regular mall I guess. Nothing special really. But they added a bowling alley and a bunch of other stores over to summer to the mall so I'm guessing it's a bit bigger." Mitchie said.

"Do they have a music store there?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie and Selena nodded. "Cool then."

The girls arrived at the mall a few minutes later.

"Why aren't there any stupid parking spots!?" Mitchie said in frustration.

"What about that one?" Caitlyn asked pointing to a spot behind an SUV. Mitchie shook her head.

"There's a motorcycle parked there…or is that a moped. Ugh, that reminds me of how all my uncles said they wanted a moped and my dad's all 'Ah, screw motorcycles. I'll get a moped!'" Mitchie said still looking around. Selena and Caitlyn giggled. "Ha! I found one! Finally."

After they parked, the girls got out of the car and headed into the mall. They entered through a Macy's.

"Where to first girls?" Selena asked.

"How about…Aeropostale? I need to get a few new tops and jeans for school." Caitlyn suggested. They nodded and headed there.

"I didn't think that Aeropostale would be your style Cait. I thought you'd be into more…Journeys. Or Ecko. Or something like that." Mitchie said smiling. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Eh, I mix and match everything." Caitlyn said. They browsed through the shop a bit. They picked out a few tops and bottoms and paid for them. They left the store and headed to a few others.

"Hey can we go to the music store now? I wanna check and see if they have any blank CD's or the CD I'm looking for." Caitlyn said. The girls headed over to the music store which wasn't too far from where they were now.

When they walked into the store _Play My Music_ was playing.

"Hand clapping, hips shaking, heart breaking" the music played in the background. Selena and Mitchie looked through a few CDs while Caitlyn was looking for her CD and blank CDs.

"Hey we have to get going soon. The guys are gonna wonder where we are since we're supposed to meet them for dinner." Mitchie said. F

"What CD is she looking for anyways?" Selena asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully it isn't just techno music…Maybe she's getting one we can all actually dance to in the morning." Mitchie said. Selena nodded.

"Aha! Okay I'm done. Just let me pay and then we can go." Caitlyn said.

**With the Boyzz**

"Jason it's a stupid bird. Why can't we get like…a puppy or something?" Shane asked his brother. Jason shook his head.

"I don't want a puppy. They eat all my stuff and run away" Jason argued back.

"Then why get a pet at all? A bird will fly away. What happens if another one dies-"

"Flies away." Nate corrected so Jason's feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"Okay _flies_ away like your other bird Bob did?" Shane asked

"Well…this one won't! And this bird has a name you know. It's George." Jason said trying to defend the bird.

"Yeah whatever. Either way we are **not** getting a bird. And plus where would we put it? We're staying with Mitchie's family right now, remember?" Shane asked irritated. Jason thought for a moment.

"Ugh, Jason please give up. We have to go meet the girls soon." Nate reminded the guys.

"Yes, please. Let's go already." Shane said.

"Fine. Meano stinkos…" Jason said following the two boys out of the store. They tried to hide themselves from any fans passing by. They were able to successfully get into their car without trouble.

"Okay! To…wait where are we supposed to meet them?" Nate asked. The guys froze. "Um…to the nearest pay phone!"

"Or cell phone works to you know." Shane said. He quickly dialed Mitchie's number and put it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_ Mitchie asked answering the phone.

"Hey Mitch. Where are we supposed to meet you guys?" Shane asked.

_"Well where do you want to have dinner?"_ The boys could hear Selena and Caitlyn throwing random ideas in the background.

"How about we go to…Olive Garden. Not too fancy, not too..unfancy," Shane said. Jason and Nate nodded in agreement.

_"Hold on," _Mitchie said. _" Will you two shut up! I can't hear what they're saying._" There was a mumbled apology in the back. _"Okay so Olive Garden sounds great. We'll meet you there at 7."_

"K. Bye!" Shane said and closed his phone.

**Gurrlz**

"Let's start getting ready. We only have like…an hour and a half until we have to meet up with them." Mitchie said. They all headed to Mitchie's room to get dressed and fix their hair.

Mitchie pulled out a lime green t-shirt and white vest. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and black high top Converse.

Caitlyn wore a black t-shirt with a gold vest and white jeans. She matched it with white Vans.

Selena put on a white and blue graphic t-shirt with a gray vest over. She put on regular jeans and white and blue Vans.

"Hm…we match." Caitlyn said when they were finished.

"Yeah. But we can always just change our hair styles so they don't all look the same." Selena said smiling. The girls nodded.

Caitlyn was going to wear her hair in soft curls, Mitchie was going to wear her hair pin straight, and Selena was going to wear her hair straight with a black baseball cap on top. **(cough I'm a White Sox fan cough xD)**

The girls all finished their make up and headed out.

"Okay can I please drive now?" Selena asked giving the puppy dog pout. Mitchie sighed and bit her lip.

"Fine. But don't you dare dent it. It's my mom's car." Mitchie said.

The girls all left Mitchie's house and headed to the restaurant. Who knew what surprises were there?

**Yes, I know. Bad ending. But I'm trying my best to get this to you guys! So Rhett's gone? Aww..I liked Rhett. He was pretty cool! Okay so tell me what you want to happen in the story pleasee. Oh and can I get a few more reviews? I wanna get feedback on what you guys think of this so far.**

**Next Time:**

**-Dinner!**

**-Oo..surprise, surprise.**

**Once again...I'm mega sorry for not updating! With school and all updates are going to be slow. So sorry. :(**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	5. Not The Best Night

**Yay! This came out sooner than planned. But it's kinda short..sorry!! I finished my ITBS testing(I'm scared..haha) Enjoy and review please**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Camp Rock..but it's too much effort. **

"Okay for the last time Jason, you are not wearing a birdman suit to dinner with the girls." Shane said frustrated. For the past half hour Jason had been asking the boys what he should wear.

"Okay…then you pick what I wear." Jason said crossing his arms.

_'I still don't believe that Jason's the oldest in the family…'_ Shane thought going through Jason's suitcase. He pulled out a white dress shirt and gray jeans. He threw them at Jason and left the room.

"Hey Nate, are you ready? We're going to be late" Shane called. Shane walked to the Torres' living room to see Nate lying on the couch watching T.V. Mitchie's

"Get off your butt so we can get a move on!" Shane said standing in front of the T.V. so he was blocking Nate's view.

"Someone's excited to see his girlfriend…" Nate muttered getting up.

"What? And you're not excited to see Caitlyn?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow. Nate shrugged.

"I'm not going to hyperventilate over it." Nate said putting his shoes on. Shane was about to say something back but Jason burst into the room.

"I'm done guys! I'm ready to go." Jason said grinning. He actually dressed correctly this time.

"Okay let's go." Nate said before Shane could say anything. Shane sighed but followed the boys to the car.

They got to the restaurant quickly. Nate went up to the host.

"Excuse me ma'am," Nate said, "We have reservations under Torres." The host looked at her list and then led them to a table. Oh wow, she's not a fan. The boys followed her to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

They sat down and greeted the girls who were already at the table.

"Let's make this a special night. School is starting soon so we won't have a lot of time to talk to each other. Let's make the best of the time that we do." Selena said.

"She's right. Let's make a toast." Mitchie agreed smiling.

"To us! We'll stay best friends even if we're apart!" Caitlyn said raising her glass. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Selena, and Jason smiled and followed her lead. They reached across the table to tap the glasses together. The group took a sip and started laughing a smiling.

"Let's hope we can keep that promise no matter what." Nate said.

"Oh be right back my friends. I have to use the facilities." Shane said getting up from his seat.

"I'll go too. Me and fettucini don't mix too well. Jason, you should go too so there aren't any accidents in the car." Nate said also getting up.

"Hey! That was one time! And plus I was like seven!" Jason argued. Nate rolled his eyes but Jason followed the guys anyways.

While the boys were in the bathroom Caitlyn got a text message.

**Hey C. Havent heard from u in a bit**

"Who's that?" Mitchie asked looking over Caitlyn's shoulder. Selena scooted closer so she could see too.

"It's my friend Joey. When I went to that boarding school we were great friends. I haven't spoken to him since the beginning of camp." Caitlyn said texting him back.

"Don't you think Nate's gonna be mad that you're texting…another man?" Selena asked using a dramatic voice when she said the last part. Caitlyn smiled.

"He has nothing to worry about. Joey's nice and all but I don't think he'll like me in that way." Caitlyn answered.

"Why not?" Mitchie asked.

"Because…he doesn't like girls…"

"He's gay!?" Mitchie and Selena asked at the same time. Caitlyn nodded slowly.

"That's awesome! I always wanted a gay best friend but I got Mitchie instead. Oh and Demi too of course." Selena said giggling. Mitchie poked Selena in the side. The texting and eavesdropping on the texting went on.

"He wants to practice asking out this other dude on me…" Caitlyn said smiling.

"Let him! It seems nice that he trusts you to talk to about asking other guys out." Mitchie said.

The boys walked back to the table together.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena were sitting there laughing over something.

"Ha! He texted me back" Caitlyn said showing them her phone.

"He's asking you out. That's awkward!" Mitchie said laughing. Caitlyn and Selena also started to laugh. They didn't notice the boys standing there watching them.

"And this is where I invade the conversation," Nate said "who is this person asking you out?"

Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Selena's heads all shot up and looked at the guys. Caitlyn shifted her eyes.

"My friend.." she said simply

"Who friend?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"You know…that guy from that one place" Caitlyn said in the same tone of voice.

"What place?"

"You know…that place. The one with the people and the food and…stuff." Caitlyn said. Nate rolled his eyes while Mitchie and Selena giggled.

"Phone please." Nate said holding out his hand.

"Nosy, much…" Caitlyn mumbled while handing him her cell phone. Nate looked through her last few text messages. Some of them said "Luv ya and miss ya" and some said "y did u have to leave?"

"You're cheating on me!?" Nate exclaimed getting red faced. Shane stole the phone out of Nate's hands and started to read the messages.

"You're cheating on him!?" Shane repeated. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"I am not cheating on you! Ask Selena and Mitchie! They know I'm not cheating on anybody!" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie and Selena for help. They nodded their heads frantically as the boys jumped to their conclusions.

"She isn't cheating on you. Seriously. Believe her. Would Caitlyn be the type to cheat on someone?" Mitchie said trying to back her up.

"No, but these messages are pretty good reasons so assume that she's cheating on me" Nate said glaring at Caitlyn. "I'm leaving. Have fun with what's his face." Nate said storming out of the restaurant.

"Sorry, babe, but I have to go make sure Nate's okay. I'll see you later." Shane said kissing Mitchie's cheek and running after Nate.

"Umm..I think I'll go follow Nate and Shane. Nate seems mad about something…" Jason said sliding out of the booth but falling on his face.

"Jason are you okay?" Selena asked. Jason shook his head yes and walked out of the restaurant.

Caitlyn was close to tears now. "Who knew one of the nights that's supposed to be perfect, would turn into a piece of crap?" she said wiping her eyes. Selena and Mitchie comforted her.

"Cait calm down. You're not supposed to cry over any guys. They're not worth it if they're the ones that hurt you." Mitchie said rubbing Caitlyn's back.

"That sounds a bit hypocritical coming from you Mitch…you cried over Shane a lot…" Caitlyn argued. Mitchie sighed.

"Okay so it does sound hypocritical but let's just go home and talk about this. We have school Monday and I don't want you to be all depressed."

"But I can't believe Nate hates me now…"

"He's going to realize he was wrong when he finds out Joey's gay…" Mitchie said.

"Yeah I guess…" Caitlyn sniffed.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena paid the check and left the restaurant. Selena drove them home in Mitchie's mom's car while Mitchie comforted Caitlyn over Nate.

It was a long night. The girls day out ended in a terrible night for one of them. That promise to stay friends forever seems to already be crumbling. Will they make it through this?

**Daaaang...are Nate and Caitlyn over? What'll happen now? **

**Next Time:**

**-School starts.**

**-Meet the Tess of the school.**

**-What'll happen to our happy couple Naitlyn?**

**Tell me what you want to happen here..Need ideas please. Review and I'll love you more..haha. Or if you wanna be mentioned in this story somehow(like be one of the mean girl's minions, other friend, etc) mention it to me and I could put you in here. **

**K heart yaaa!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	6. School

**I'm sorryyyyy!! I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy and side tracked that I haven't been able to update. Please, please, please forgive me. **

**Here's your chapter that has taken a very long time to come out. **

The next few days had been a pain for Caitlyn…especially since her and Nate were living under the same roof at the moment. Why couldn't they just stay at a hotel? Why did he have to stay here?

Answer was simple: Mr. Shane Gray…oh and with Mrs. Toress' insisting on them staying of course.

Today was Monday. August 25 to be exact. And on this certain Monday all of their fun ends. Everything that had happened over the summer was now in the past. Today was the day that Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn would be going to their first day of school. Fun, right?

That morning Caitlyn and Mitchie were sound asleep in their beds. Selena would be meeting them outside so they could all walk to school.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn up! First day of school!" Danielle called. Mitchie groaned and moved her hand to put in her CD. The song _Gonna Get Caught_ started to play. Mitchie shot up and started dancing around the room. Caitlyn woke up as the music played and danced along with Mitchie. They got ready tossing clothes around the room trying to find the perfect outfit.

Mitchie decided on wearing a light blue graphic t shirt with a taco and hot dog design on it. She put a gray vest over it with regular blue jeans on. Caitlyn wore one of her mix-and-match outfits: Her purple skinny jeans and neon blue t shirt with six sunglasses on it on.

The two girls quickly fixed their hair and did their make-up. When they finished getting ready for their first day, they headed downstairs.

"Morning girls. Ready for school?" Danielle asked setting down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of each of their seats.

"Yup. I'm so glad that Caitlyn can come to my school. Now I won't be all alone there and stuff." Mitchie said taking a seat. Caitlyn followed her lead. They ate their breakfast quickly so that they could get to school on time.

"We're heading out now! Bye guys!" Caitlyn called picking up her knapsack and purse and opening the door. Mitchie quickly kissed her parents on the cheek and followed Caitlyn out the door. They had to walk to the school since it was only a few blocks away.

"Hey guys wait up!" Selena called waving at them. Selena quickly ran over to the girls and started to walk with them to school.

"Morning Sel. How are you today?" Mitchie asked casually.

"Could be better. How are you two today?" Selena said tiredly. Caitlyn and Mitchie shrugged.

"Same I guess. I miss Shane…" Mitchie said quietly. She hasn't seen him in a few days since he's been busy. He never told Mitchie what he was busy doing.

"Well..on the bright side..we're juniors now!" Selena said smiling and pumping a fist in the air. Mitchie shrugged.

"Just another year to get humiliated. It doesn't matter the year. I'm still your average klutz-y teenage girl." Mitchie said smiling.

"Mitchie give yourself even a little bit more praise for yourself. You have an amazing voice. And you have an amazing boyfriend and friends." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. But here at school I am nothing but another student." Mitchie said.

"And another person for Abby Venchus to humiliate for no reason with her little minions." Selena added as they arrived at their school. The girls walked up the steps of their school and opened the wide doors.

The new school smell combined with girls' perfume and guys' sweat overwhelmed them. The red and white tiled floors shined with the light bouncing off of them. Teens opened their new lockers and stuffed their books inside.

"Come on we have to go get our schedules at the office and get our lockers." Mitchie said walking towards the school's office. They quickly received their schedule and headed to their lockers.

"Why does mine have to be next to the boy's bathroom!?" Selena grumbled to her friends.

"Haha, mine is by the music room…" Mitchie said grinning.

"Mine is…wait where is mine? I can't find it!" Caitlyn said looking at her paper and then at the lockers.

"Cait yours is right here. In between our lockers." Mitchie said pointing to a red locker. Caitlyn made an 'o' with her mouth and put in the combination. Surprise, surprise it worked. Caitlyn put her bag and books in her locker and shut it.

A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes appeared next to Mitchie. She wore green skinny jeans and a white t shirt with a black vest over. Mitchie absolutely loved her style.

"Morning Mitch. Haven't seen you all summer. How've you been?" Keisha Collins asked Mitchie. Mitchie smiled while she watched her friend open her locker.

"I'm good. I went to Camp Rock over the summer. How about you?" Mitchie asked her.

"It was kind of boring. I wish I could've gone to Camp Rock with you. Lucky butt." Keisha said.

"Maybe next summer then."

"Maybe. Hey what classes do you have?"

"Umm.. I have English with Mr. Barnstein, social studies with Ms. Graylord, study hall, and then AP music with Ms. Soprano. Hmm, it's a coincidence that her name is Ms. Soprano and she's teaching music." Mitchie said smiling. "How about you?"

"Well I'm in the same music class. That's about it..and lunch. Oh wait there's also science with Mr. Linatro." Keisha said. She closed her locker.

"Oh well..I guess we better get to that welcome back assembly thing then." Keisha said.

"I'll see you there!" Mitchie said waving to her friend as she walked away.

"What now?" Caitlyn asked her friends.

"Let's go to the auditorium" Mitchie said. As they were walking towards the auditorium Abby Venchus and her fake blonde clones were walking down the hall. With their highlights, mini skirts, and tight tank tops they ruled the popular crowd.

"Move it Bitchie." Abby said shoving Mitchie making her drop her books. Mitchie sighed and bent down to pick up her books.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Caitlyn said standing in Abby's way.

"And you are?" Abby said boredly. Caitlyn glared.

"Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar. One of Mitchie's best friends." She said. Abby rolled her eyes.

"So? It's not like anyone cares. Bitchie barely has any friends anyways." Abby said and kept on walking towards the auditorium.

"How could you let her speak to you like that??" Caitlyn asked helping Mitchie up.

"I don't know. I just never really cared. I was so used to it anyways." Mitchie said looking down. Caitlyn sighed.

"We'll put that girl in her place." Caitlyn said and Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena walked to the auditorium.

Classes haven't even started and there's already cat fights…yay…

**Wow...Abby is a meanie. :]**

**I know it's short but I've been brain dead. Help me with ideas pleaseee. Oh and _Me and My Guitar_ was in here!! Haha, she's Keisha Collings :]**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	7. Important

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but I have my reasons. I'm sorry to say that I've lost interest in writing fanfictions. I'm either too busy or too lazy to write them now. I'm soooo sorry. Thank you to all your favs, alerts, and reviews. If anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories please message me and I'll be sure to get back to you. I might update the story every once and a while or just finish one story or your choice. I'll put a poll in my profile to see which one you guys want me to finish.

Thanks once again for everything you guys have done.

Xoxo

XxPrincessAixX


	8. Run Ins

**Heyy.. I decided to update it to see if anyone still read this..I might keep going. Who knows -_- Either way, here's your next chapter! :]**

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena made their way to the auditorium. They decided to take a seat near the back so they could avoid any drama with Abby. As they took their seats the doors to the auditorium closed. Their principal made his way across the stage to the microphone.

"Good morning everybody! I hope you had a good summer" their principal said. The room went silent. "Hello and welcome any new students we have joining us this year, and welcome back our returning students. I hope you all had a great summer and are ready to get into the learning routine once again." He said. There were many boo's throughout the crowd.

"Haha…what an audience. They must _love_ this principle oh so much." Caitlyn joked. The girls smiled and continued listening to him speak.

"We have many new things happening at our school this year. Because of all the complaints last year we have new lunch choices so it doesn't taste as…what word did you guys use again? Terribad? Anyways, we also have new clubs and after school activities. I would like to introduce you to our new after school music club director: Brown Cesario!" the girls gasped and their eyes went wide.

_**Brown**_ was here. He was actually here. It was amazing! They were so excited they stood up from their seats to clap and cheer him on. As Brown made his way to the center of the stage he grinned and said "Hello all you rockers out there!"

Everyone clapped and cheered now. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Brown Cesario and I'm also the director at Camp Rock. I'm going to be available to any students who would like to join the after school music program which I will have a sign-up sheet outside the music room today for. I hope to see many signatures on that sheet. See ya mates!" he said while pumping his fist into the air. Everyone cheered again.

As the principal made his way towards the microphone again the clapping started to die. "Okay now after that announcement I think that it's time you get to your classes." There wasn't a lot of shouting there… "Now go! Off to class everyone!"

The lights in the auditorium flickered on as the teenagers filed out. They were all chatting and waving goodbye to their friends so they could get to homeroom. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena parted ways to get to their classrooms.

When Mitchie got to homeroom she decided to take a seat in the back row of desks. Unfortunately Abby was also in her homeroom class and sat two rows away from her with her group of fakes surrounding her. Mitchie took a breath. She could get through this year fine. She had Caitlyn, Selena, Shane, Nate, Jason, and so much more.

"Mitchie Torres!" the teacher, Mr. Savvy, called. She sat up straight and looked at the front of the room.

"Here!" she called. He moved on to the next person for attendance.

"God, Bitchie, stop being an air head. Get off planet dork and come back to reality." Abby said receiving high fives from her friends.

'_Whatever I don't need to listen to that jerk. I'm perfectly fine ignoring her.'_ Mitchie said to herself in her head.

The day passed by very quickly. Before she knew it Mitchie found herself at her locker with Selena next to her. They discussed on what homework they had already and what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Caitlyn soon joined them as she stuffed papers into her knapsack.

"Let's sign up for Brown's music program!" Selena said taking a pen out. Since Mitchie's locker was right next to the music room they didn't walk very far. Even though they were close to the sign-up sheets they didn't get there fast. There was a large crowd waiting to sign-up. Half of the kids there probably didn't know a thing about music!

Finally they got to the front of the line and were able to sign up. The first name on the list made the girls want to get sharpie or white out and just take that name out.

**Abbie Venchus**

"She has the musical talent of a dying chinchilla that got run over by an 8 wheeler screaming its guts out!..Excuse the mental image." Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you're so much better than her, Mitchie. We all know that. Just forget about her." Selena said scribbling her name onto the list. The brunette sighed and thanked her friend. Soon after signing up the girls stopped at a Starbucks on their way home.

As they were getting in line something, or _someone,_ gave Mitchie an uneasy feeling in the coffee shop. Maybe it was a few someones. Only maybe though. The guy ordering in front of her glanced back and smirked at Mitchie. He was wearing a Yankees cap, aviators, a green button up shirt, and navy skinny jeans. He seemed so familiar to her yet she couldn't put her finger on how his look reminded her of someone. Of course Selena and Caitlyn knew who it was and who was there. They just didn't say anything though.

After the man in front of Mitchie finished his order he accidently bumped into her on his way to the pick-up side of the counter.

"Oh sorry ma'am." He said. **Bingo.** She figured it out.

Mitchie grinned and said, "No problem. May I ask what you're doing here?" Shane Gray knew he was caught.

"What? I'm not allowed to go on a Starbucks run? How'd you know it was me? Doesn't my disguise work? Ugh, I'm gonna kill Nate and Jason! They said my disguise was full proof!" Shane complained. Mitchie laughed.

"Oh how you surprise me sometimes. Anyways where are the guys? Still at the house?" Mitchie asked. She quickly told the person at the register her order and continued talking to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I told them I was going to come here and they gave me this list on what to get for them. It's like I'm there servant or something!" he kept on ranting. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her rockstar. He was talking pretty childish right now.

"Shane, calm down. It's not that bad. Just a coffee run. Plus if you didn't come and order all their stuff then you might've not have seen us here." Mitchie said smiling up at him.

"Yeah I gues-" Shane was interrupted.

"Order up!" someone called. They both turned to see the cup holder tray with the boys' three drinks on them. Shane waited until all three of the girls were finished getting their orders and walked back with them to Mitchie's house.

When they approached the house Mitchie put her key in the hole. As she turned it Jason slammed the door open asking for his drink. Everyone burst out laughing at Mitchie's squished form from the door. Part of her drink spilled on her.

"Yeah…thanks Jason" Mitchie said walking into the house and going upstairs to her room to change.

"No problem Mitch!" Jason called back. His carefree nature and childish ways made Mitchie laugh and forgive him. She quickly changed her top from her blue t shirt and vest to a black shirt with neon designs on it. Mitchie made her way back downstairs to her friends. They were talking about how Brown was going to be teaching a music program at school.

"Did you know about this??" Caitlyn asked them. They shrugged.

"Yeah, but he told us to keep it a secret from you guys." Jason said. Well there goes the secret. Nate was still not talking to Caitlyn which made her upset.

She sighed. It was her fault for not talking to him still on the situation. She decided to confront him today on the subject whether he wanted to talk about it or not.

**Sooo whaddya think? I've lost my touch in writing ahhh. Oh well, hopefully I'll get it back soon.**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


End file.
